


Maniac

by alex_mono86



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cussing, F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_mono86/pseuds/alex_mono86
Summary: Kim Hyunjin gets drunk and makes her way to Heejin's house to win her back after their breakup.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 5





	Maniac

~Present~  
Hyunjin didn't expect this to happen, all she has been thinking about is getting Heejin back after their breakup. But sadly, every time she tries to talk to Heejin, Heejin doesn't pay any attention to her.   
So she went to a party with her friends, specifically Suho's party because he always had the best booze and his parents were always on business trips so they were never really home. 

~Past~  
But when Hyunjin got there, she lost herself in alcohol, she couldn't think straight. She was upset with Heejin, even though she knew it was her fault for the breakup but people thought that Heejin broke up with her. Hyunjin was always green with envy whenever Heejin would be with her friend Yerim (Choerry as everyone calls her as a nickname). She was never able to get over that so she was broken up within a week after the event of her going to Heejin's house yelling and screaming that she was cheating on her with Yerim. 

A few nights after that happened, Hyunjin called her crying and said that she was sorry, she wants her back. And good for Hyunjin, Heejin does show up and brings her back to bed while wiping the tears off her face saying that everything will be alright. Hyunjin wanted Heejin to stay so badly that she gripped her hand and begged her to stay with her for the night. Sadly, Heejin didn't listen to her. 

~Present~  
After all of those events occurred Hyunjin wanted her dead to an extent, but not to the point she would actually kill her. So since she got so drunk tonight she told her friends that she would see them at school tomorrow and made her way to Heejin's house with a shovel and a rose. 

Once Hyunjin knocked on her door Heejin came out with a look of annoyance and sadness on her face. When Heejin looked at she said "Do you think I'm a joke?", Hyunjin just stood there wanting to collapse into Heejin's arms because of how broken her heart was, but she stood her ground. Heejin unamusingly laughed when she noticed Hyunjin not moving or saying anything "people like you always want back what they can't have! But I'm past that and you know that, So turn back and tell everyone I'm trash".

"Go ahead and tell all of your friends that I'm crazy and drive you mad! That I am just a stalker, a watcher, a psychopath!" 

"I hear that you tell your friends that you dated me for laughs and you hate me, so why do you call me and tell me that you want me back?"

Hyunjin broke down and fell to her knees while she looked up 'I just want you back" she said brokenly.

Heejin looked down at her while a tear fell down her face, "your maniac and you need help!"

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was based on the song Maniac from Conan Gray. Recently, I found P1Harmony's cover of Maniac and I fell in love with the song. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OvZct5k6Ro  
> ^P1Harmony's cover


End file.
